Cameras are often used to acquire one or more images while viewing through a transparent window such as of glass. One such application is illustrated in FIG. 1, a vehicle control system 80 as disclosed by Stein in U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,867. A camera 32 is mounted inside a “host” vehicle 10 behind the windshield, and camera 32 views the environment through the windshield. System 80 includes camera 32 and a processor 60 that analyzes the images acquired by camera 32. System 80 is operative to detect lane markings in road 20, pedestrians, other vehicles or obstacles, road signs. Commonly, the windshield becomes less transparent due to rain, condensed moisture and/or dirt and image quality of the images produced by camera 32 may be impaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,218, by Kuehnle, discloses a method for analyzing optical images to detect moisture on a surface such as a windshield of an automobile using a sensor that is mounted on the windshield of the vehicle. An image such as that of the hood of the vehicle is processed and blurriness in the image is associated with moisture on the windshield. The sensor includes an optical image detector and a microprocessor with supporting control circuitry. The optical image detector acquires two-dimensional optical images from either the vehicle itself or an area surrounding the vehicle (e.g. the hood, the road ahead of the vehicle). The acquired optical images are then delivered to the microprocessor, which analyzes the image to determine whether moisture (such as rain) exists on the windshield. Upon detection of sufficient moisture on the vehicle, the microprocessor circuitry can activate the windshield wipers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,218 is directed towards only detection of rain or moisture on the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,027, by Stam et al, discloses a method of detecting moisture on a surface of a windshield using a sensor in conjunction with an infrared LED. Edges of moisture (i.e. rain) are detected by the sensor. The LED is used to check for fog on the windshield based upon the manner in which light is reflected. All objects detected by the sensor, including bugs, dirt, and headlamps from oncoming vehicles which create a bright spot in the image would initially be interpreted as moisture which then causes the windshield wipers to be activated. It is only after the wipers have been activated, if the object remains on the windshield, is the obstruction flagged as something other than rain. The spontaneous, random motion of the wipers creates an unnecessary driving distraction for the driver. Additionally, this system cannot differentiate between fog on the inside of the window and fog on the outside of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,422, by Scofield, et al, discloses a method for determining if there is moisture on the surface of a windshield using a sensor in conjunction with a polarizing filter. The sensor determines if rain is present by using an edge detection algorithm. Fog is checked for by the polarization patterns created in the image.
All of the above previously disclosed patents are limited by not being able to differentiate between various objects which might appear on a windshield of a vehicle—including, rain, dirt, dust, frost, bugs, cracks, and bird droppings. Additionally these systems are not able to distinguish between fog on the inside of the window and fog on the outside of the window.
None of the above prior art systems provide a solution to bright spots of oncoming vehicles, being misinterpreted as moisture.
Just as a driver of a vehicle responds differently to various obstruction on a windshield, e.g., turning on wipers, spraying the windows, enabling the defogger, etc, so to there is a need for and it would be advantageous to have a vehicular vision system capable of detecting and distinguishing between different obstructions, e.g., between moisture and dirt on the windshield of a vehicle, as well as being able to distinguish whether the obstruction is on the inside of the window, e.g., fog, smoke or dust, or on the outside of the vehicle, e.g., fog, frost, snow. And in order to minimize extraneous use of the wipers there is a need to for a vehicular vision system which is capable of differentiating between bright sots from on-coming vehicles and moisture on the window.